The One Who Forgets
by JessiePie6
Summary: She keeps forgetting, Is it The Doctors fault, probably. Does Clara have anything to do with it, not really. The Doctor meets her by accident and he is intrigued with this professor. She never remembers even though she is forced to forget, but the human brain never cooperates, so she should remember but she doesn't, what and why is she different? (No oc parings)


_**Ok so first off my regular follows can kill me now because I know I've been putting off a few things but I swear they should be up soon especially Welcome to New Orleans. I was suppose to write a short story a few weeks ago for my writing class and this came out instead. Lets just say this put off my short story a bit but I am proud of this and Honestly I love it.**_

_**Second I don't think I've seen this done before because I tend to avoid Doctor Who fanfiction. Also I wrote this after the premier of season eight and it was originally going to be the 9th doctor but I decided that I like 12 a lot and his rudeness is just awesome (it kind of reminds me of 9) so then I decided I'll do something else with nine.**_

_**Third This is not beta'ed and I know that my terms and spelling will be off because of the difference in English over there, but I tried my best. so there probably will be mistakes.**_

_**forth if this confused you then that was sort of the point and if not then good for you... I think. she will be named in the next chapter, that was done purposely.**_

_**last one, if I'm off with some stuff I apologize, I sort of didn't see all of season 7 so I'm missing a bit of a hole some where, but that will be filled in since I have my friend now hooked on Dr. who and we're binge watchin it.**_

_**Also thank you for reading, I hope you like it, let me know what you think and the last part should be up this week, I'm working on it as we speak.**_

* * *

><p>Two people stood in a small apartment, in an living area, with a blue box crammed into the small space. The twenty year old female was pretty sure the blue box or TARDIS had destroyed her favorite desk. "No not again Doctor. Please don't"<p>

"I'm can't say I'm sorry for this because anyone who can forget me is lucky. You'll at least live a normal life, Unlike the others I have known."

"But it isn't your decision to make. It's my life"

There was a shake from his head. "That's where you are wrong. When a life involves mine, the decision goes to me!"

"Since when have you played god, Doctor. My life has just gotten interesting just, just, please, I don't want to forget again." There were noticeable stutters and tears started to escape the corners of her eyes.

"You're a math genius. You'll get far on earth."

"Yes but out there is a challenge. It presents me with unexplainable equations. Why do you insist on erasing my memory and then unlocking them again so I remember who you are? Life here is boring and by your standards and all the other beings out there I'm just a regular human I can learn more Doctor and I want to."

He sighed "the last genius I trusted from this century equipped his brain to open."

"But I'm nothing like him. I'm in this for the thrill, for the amazing adventure that is less then once in a life time chance. I haven't used you to my advantage and I never will" she saw the sonic raising and she knew her time was shortened. "Clara was right. Instead of becoming someone different from the broken solider, to the man who regrets to the man who forgets, you changed yourself into the man who will make everyone else suffer"

For a second he lowed his sonic and raised an eyebrow "How do you know Clara?"

"She saved my life once and yours so many times. And well sort of from school"

He scoffed "Of course she goes on ranting about her adventures"

"No it's nothing like that Doctor; it shows when ever you mention her... You dropped me off once and she heard the noise and saw me at the spot where she tracked it to at the university and she knew I wasn't going to talk since I literally couldn't remember who you were. But she was happy she found some one to talk to other then you about well… you. You just dropped her off, forgot her as far as she is concern all for a punishment. Look I'm twenty and I teach mathematics at the local university and it's boring. I found something I was good at, at a young age but there's no interest in it anymore because you found me and kept taking me away on these amazing adventures. Even when you erased my memories there's this boredom now and that's your fault. Just don't let me forget."

"Sorry, but no" the sonic raised yet again "And I've heard better plea's before"

Before he could push the button she asked one last thing. "How long?"

"I don't quite know I'm not great with time but soon"

She nodded and that was all he needed. The sonics green light went off and she immediately fell back on to her couch, where she would be knocked out for a few hours.

(~)  
>"No the equation uses a sine function so you can get the wave." She waved off the student for a second and sat on the desk that was facing them. "Alright let's try this. How many of you are here for your major?" Almost all hands shot up. "Keep your hands up if your major involved science or engineering". Half those hands dropped, she also noticed there were three student who did not raise their hands. "So if you were trying to find a wave length of an earthquake or the strength of light on the light spectrum or even trying to find the voltage the old way in an house. What are you going to tell your costumer or even the general public of this country if your math was wrong? What happens if you are completely wrong and you miss inform them of the strength of the earthquake, that there's more voltage in their outlit, that there are more harmful rays coming through. You just killed or seriously injured them. That would be on you. So no you can't take sine or even cosine out of the function."<p>

Every one was silent, then a wiseass, who was close to her age probably, said "but we have technology to do that for us."

"Yes but even technology is faulty and almost every job wants you to do it by Hand as well, just in case."

"You're just a math professor, which means really nothing. You're not out there tryin to save the world or makin it better, that's our job, so its up to us if we want to take the function out." The rest of the class stayed silent.

She sighed "I'm not really just a math professor, look at the text book, that's what my spare time is used for. And also there's a list in there as well." She smiled and clasped her hands together "the three that didn't raise your hands. Why did you sign up for this class?"

"I needed a class" one answered

"Math is my passion"

"Is it you major?" The professor asked there was a slight shake of the head and that answered the professor's question. The student was doing what the parents wanted her to. Not what she wanted to. "Ah ok I'd like to speak to you later. Yess... And you?" She asked the next person who looked to be in his fifties maybe and she knew it was a long stretch to say he was in his late forties.

"Oh I wasn't prepared to answer something like this, let's see because mathematics is so relevant to my regular life I figured a refresher would be nice"

She smiled to the whole class. "See math is useful out there. Anyways instead of doing the problem that are on the syllabus I want a, let's see a thousand word essay on sine functions and the use of them and if you can relate it to your life. It will be ten percent of your final grade. And before any of you say any thing the next class is next week and yes I can assign this with that little bit of time, plus that's what the weekend is for." She heard mumbles from everyone "Trust me the administration is perfectly fine with letting me put it to ten thousand words and worth fifty percent of your grade." It was an empty threat but no one knew that at the moment and that seem to make the room silent. "You guys can go" she got a chuckle when the students left the room very quickly. But the student that she told she would like to talk to stayed and she didn't even see the older man still sitting in the back of the lecture hall until after she spoke to the other student. Her conversation with the student consisted of what her plan was and if she would like to work with numbers, the professor told her she could set her up with an internship that could lead to more then an internship; the guy who owned the company owed her a few favors anyways, then the student asked her of her age and she told her the truth she was only twenty, the student left and the professor started to grab her bag when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. "Normally I would be creped out, but I am assuming that since I am on a college campus with a security camera in the room I am hopefully fine."

"Ah, so that is the imagination that goes into your fictional books." The older man had moved to the front. He lift a green light tube thing and the camera had sparked

She looked at the camera and she kinda ignored it. "Wait how do you know about those, No one but me and the publishing company knows I write them."

There was a shrug from him and it was the first time that she noticed he was wearing what looked like to be a more stylish magician. She squinted and out of a joke asked "Are you getting ready to do a magic show?"

He ignored her which was not unusual for him but she didn't know that "but then again you could have just told the students that you have books out there and that would have shut them up or that you are twenty, so why didn't you?" He started to pace around her. "Of course you just let them assume your life until they mock you." She could tell he was thinking to him self because admittedly she does the same thing every now and then. "Then again you seem used to it, you were probably bullied ever since you remember, but so is everyone... but the equations I've seen you do are amazing its almost like you're, not human but that's impossible so you must be the genius you and I claim you are."

Her eyes widened, apparently this man didn't think of what he was speaking of. So she was suspicious "Wait. Have you sat in on one of my lectures before?" For some reason there was this pull so she inced closer to this crazy man, in any case it was stupid to step closer to a man that no one knows but she did and she didnt even realize it. "Because I know for a fact that I've never seen you before in my life."

He stopped where he was and they were a matter of an arm length away from each other. He stopped and laughed "That's funny, just truly."

"What? What do you even mean?"

"we've meet before, you and I, hell we've meet so many times, I thought for sure this time you would remember." He shrugs and with out say he leaves. She wished she knew what was going inside his head but she has no clue what so ever and truth be told no one ever knows what he is thinking of, only the Doctor himself does.

Honestly she was baffled, she wanted to go to security and tell them never to let that man in the building again but she didn't, she left instead and once outside the building she stop and noticed a blue box next to the building. She stared at the odd blue it seemed, she stared to notice that the box held familiarity like that man did but why and how and most importantly when?

(~)

"Well it's about time, I don't know how to make it anymore blatantly obvious that I'm in a rush." The Doctor turned around from the counsel when he heard the doors to the TARDIS shut. Let's just say he decided to take a few steps back when he saw the face.

Her head was shaking back and forth and she was staring him down, he had no clue how she did that. "Doctor I was in the middle of a class. Blaring the engines is wrong! And it's also very distracting. Half the kids couldn't even hear me… wait since when do you know how to control the TARDIS like that?"

"Clara I was not 'blaring the engines' I was simply materializing in and out for the better part of an hour. You know keeping kids cramped up in a room for that long is a fantastic idea… wow fantastic doesn't roll off the tongue that well, which one used that again. Scarf guy, nope not a chance, sand shoes, no he had something for French, maybe it had something to do about the celery…"

She stopped and looked the Doctor in the eyes, he could tell she was sad, no disappointment was definitely mixed into it. "He wore a worn out leather jacket, I meet him once, he was so young, so fresh out of the war… I mean I meet that you."

He couldn't remember that one, well he could just vaguely remember him, and he could barely remember the blond with him at the time, that's where he stopped. He turned back to the counsel flipping switches "No he was another man, he's not me, none of them are, not anymore."

He head tilted, she had no clue what just happened, he used to rejoice about his other life's. "Doctor?"

"Right then, off we go. There are a few things you need to catch me up on and then we can make our trip… the professor you talked to, I need to know if there was anything off with her."

She let her previous question drop "A professor? I never talked to a professor… wait she was, well I guess that makes sense. Doctor there was nothing wrong but the fact that she didn't recall you."

"mmm I was afraid of that." He was circling around the counsel so he was completely opposite from Clara so when she figured it out he could at least use the TARDIS as a bit of a shield.

It took her a minuet and by then the TARDIS had landed and he went for the door. But before he could she stepped in front of her "Doctor what have I said about erasing peoples memories?"

"We never had that conversation" he tried to step around her but had no success

"But if we did?"

"It wouldn't apply for her."

She was intrigued and it was enough of a distraction for The Doctor to scoot past her. And then she saw a shoe fly pass the doctor and into the TARDIS "You old creep get out of here!"

"Why do you always chuck a shoe at me?!"

"How could I do it before when I've only meet you in the damn lecture!" before it went any further Clara stepped out and women took notice "Wait! You're both crazies"

The Doctor took out his sonic and started to fiddle with it. When Clara took a glimpse at him she decide that she should start talking "I completely approve of you throwing a shoe at him but, I cant believe I'm saying this, but trust me he is usually not an old creep."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I was going to put it all out at once but I wanted to know what you all thought before I did. there's a possibility the next Chapter will be longer. regardless it will be out since I personally love this at the moment and it's putting me behind on another short story.<em>**

**_Again thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_**


End file.
